Miraculous World of Disney
by Authortist
Summary: Simply put, the class goes on a trip to Disney Paris, and akuma attacks, and well...I guess you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, they long awaited, long worked on one shot, that has turned into a multi shot. Is that a thing? Because it's taking so long I've decided to upload it in a few parts, hoping only three. This one starts at the beginning, then skips a couple of days, the second would finish the timeline, and the third would be the random bits of them exploring the park in between.**

 **I tried to keep this as accurate as possible, doing way more research than I expected to. I watched lots of videos, read some blogs, and downloaded the Disney Paris app. Even with that though, prices were hard to find, as well as what people typically do for breakfast. Wait times are not realistic at all, as well as other aspects. Since this is a cartoon series, I feel like there is some leeway.**

 **Shout out to my wonderful betas/editors! You guys ROCK!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Disney and Zag respectively.**

 **Without further adieu, allow me to introduce…**

The Miraculous World of Disney

The class room buzzed, everyone trying to get in as much conversation as they could before class started and they would have to settle down. With the semester almost to the half point, the students had gotten restless and were ready for their week break.  
Alya however, was not getting in any good conversation. Her desk mate was late again, leaving her to drum her fingers on the desk and look for any new Ladybug and Chat Noir info she could add to her blog. She was jarred out from her boredom though when Nino gave a loud exclamation in front of her.  
"Dude! That is so rad! Your dad can totally be frustrating, but that is one photo shoot I wouldn't mind having to do," the DJ said.  
This definitely had her interest. Nino knew more than most in the class Adrien's dad was a stick in the mud 99% of the time. And while Adrien did enjoy modeling for photo shoots at times, he had definitely voiced wishing that he didn't have quite so many. So she had to know what had them looking so happy, the blond almost beaming.  
"Alright. Spill. What has got you two so excited?"  
"You're never going to believe what Adrien's old man set up for a photo shoot during the break!"  
Adrien's smile grew as he turned to the blogger.  
"My father is partnering with Disney on a project and I'm going to have a shoot at Disneyland Paris during the break. It's going to last almost the whole week!"  
"That's awesome! Congratulations Adrien! If you get any free time to explore, you're going to have a ton of fun. I haven't been since I was little. I wish I had enough money to join you. It sounds like the perfect trip for school break."  
"I wish I could talk my dad into allowing some friends to come. Even if I do have time to explore, it won't be nearly as fun by myself."  
"Who knows, maybe someone will be able to join you," Alya said. She was about to suggest talking to some of their other classmates when Marinette dashed in and tripped into the bench, landing next to Alya. All three turned to see if she was alright, Alya and Adrien rising out of their seats worried she had been injured. "Are you okay girl? What's with the rush? You actually made it kinda on time today."  
"I'm okay, sorry. I thought I was running late. We had an unusual rush in the bakery this morning, so I had to get up earlier and help out, I wasn't sure if I'd left on time."  
"No worries Marinette." Adrien said, causing her to squeak. He brushed it off as he sat back down."You got here with time to spare."  
Marinette busied herself with righting herself and arranging her bags to hide the blush that had flooded her face. "T-that's great! So, what were you guys talking about?"  
"You're going to flip!" Alya exclaimed, latching onto her friend's arm, "Guess whose father is partnering with Disney on a new line!"  
Marinette spun to face Adrien, startling the rest of the group. "No way!" She exclaimed. "Your dad is doing a line with Disney? That is the coolest!"  
"How did you...?" Adrien sputtered.  
"It was easy." Marinette straightened up, hand on her hip. "Who else's dad could do a line with Disney. I mean, Alya knows I'll get excited over anything fashion, and your dad is the only one in that industry. So, process of elimination." She giggled before suddenly stilling when she realized who it was she was talking to.  
"I guess that makes sense." He reasoned "I wouldn't have caught it near as fast as you though. Good job."  
"That's not even the best part." Alya cut in, trying to continue the conversation before her friend completely lost the nerve to talk.  
"Alya's right! Tell her Adrien." Nino put in, slinging his arm around Adrien, drawing Marinette's attention back in their direction.  
"Well, I'm modeling the clothes, and they set up a week long shoot at Disneyland Paris over break. I'll get to be in the park all week! Granted, I'll be doing the shoot most of the time, but I'm still excited. I've never been before!"  
"That's awesome! I mean not the never having been before, you're awesome, I mean you're going to do awesome. I mean, it's going to be awesome! Yea." The girl rambled, ignoring Alya's face palm, and Nino's eye roll. She breathed in relief when Adrien ignored it and just smiled.  
"I'm excited. Though I wish some friends could come."  
"Yea, unfortunately Nino and I can't really afford to go."  
"Me either." Marinette pouted. "Hmm, I wonder." The others looked at each other at her sudden pondering, before giving up and turning back to her.  
"Wonder what?" Adrien questioned.  
Her face set, determined, she walked to their teacher's desk without any explanation.  
"Good morning Ms. Bustier."  
"Oh, good morning Marinette! It's wonderful to see you here before class. What can I help you with?"  
"Well, as class president I would like to propose an idea for our break." She responded slowly.  
"Yes?" The teacher prompted her to continue.  
"It would be really fun to go to Disney Paris as a class. I know most of us couldn't afford it," Marinette's confidence grew as she spoke "but we could come up with fundraiser ideas, and look for the best group packages. We have a month to plan, so I think we could pull it off."  
"That's a wonderful idea Marinette, but, what would you do with the money raised if enough isn't raised on time?" asked, not wanting to discourage her student, but also making sure thought was put into the idea.  
"Maybe donate it to charity, or put it toward a school activity. It would probably be something we would vote on as a class." She responded, hand moving to her chin pondering it as her teacher smiled at the consideration she had for her classmates.  
"Why don't you grab your Vice President real quick and we'll discuss it, then present it to the class before we get started for the day."  
"Okay." Marinette responded before spinning around to face the group she had left confused, and gestured for Alya to come up, eliciting more confused glances and shoulder shrugs before her best friend scooted out of her seat and joined her at the front.  
"What's up?"  
Their teacher nodded for Marinette to present her idea, who smiled sheepishly at the realization that her friend would know exactly why she would be presenting the idea in the first place.  
"Well, Vice President, I was thinking that we, as a class could come up with fundraisers to earn money for a class trip over break."  
"Oh really," Alya replied, an eyebrow shooting up, "and where would you propose we go?"  
Marinette knew that she didn't have to tell her best friend where, or why. The blogger had already guessed it based on the tone her voice held.  
"Disney Paris." She responded, waiting for a smart retort, or teasing, but instead lost her breath at receiving neither.  
"Well I think it's a great idea."  
"Really?"  
"Totally!" She winked. "What's the plan?"  
"Well," Ms. Bustier said, taking over "we wanted to make sure you were on board first. Now you two need to present it to the rest of the class. Get them on board, pull their ideas, then during lunch or after school, find a time everyone can meet up and plan. I'll give you 10 minutes now, and can stick around after class today to help organize the ideas."  
She looked at the rest of the class raising her voice to where everyone would be able to hear her. "Can I get your attention everyone? Your class president has something she would like to present." At her words everyone's eyes darted to Marinette, each holding a different emotion.  
"As I'm sure you all know and have already talked about, our break is coming up. I propose that we visit Disney Paris as a class for the week." She was met by a collection of gasps and scoffs, the loudest of both meeting her from both sides of the front rows. "I know most of us can't afford to visit the park for an entire week, but if we were to have fundraisers, and do research on group discounts, I'm sure we could make enough for the entire class. However, on the off chance that we are unable to make enough, all of the money could go toward charity, the school, or another class event." Being met with silence, she continued, less confident. "It would take everyone, and ideas would be welcome. Bake sales, candy bars, who knows. What do you think?" A moment more of silence followed before the room exploded in noise.

Ideas were being thrown across the desks, shouts and whispers filling her ear. Rose was waving animatedly, saying something about princesses and scrapbooking, Alix and Kim were argueing over sports competitions, and marathons. Chloe was spouting that she wouldn't need to raise any money and could go on her own. Marinette's eyes landed on a blush accompanied with an embarrassed grin. Adrien's hand was rubbing the back of his neck as Nino jabbing at his shoulder, rambling about something which caused the pink dusting Adrien's cheeks to darken into a cherry. Her face reddened in reaction, and she wished she were anywhere but in front of everyone.

She turned to her friend as a hand was placed on her shoulder, before the blogger moved forward to gain the classes attention. "Alright everyone, how about we get some ideas thrown this way one at a time so that we can move forward." Everyone started to settle down, whispers still being passed here and there. "Who's first?"

Several hands shot up, some leaning forward farther in their seats to gain attention as though it were a competition to be called first. Marinette pointed to the pixie blonde in the back, who was buzzing in excitement, "Rose, why don't you go first." she said, accepting a notepad and pencil the teacher offered her.

Rose squealed, hands clasping in front of her. "What if we had a craft fair!? We could all make things, and sell them in the courtyard!"

"That's a great idea, Rose." Marinette said, jotting it down, before pointing the tip of her pencil at the pink haired athlete. "Alix?"

The speedster sent a smirk at the jock behind her, before shooting up and and slamming her hand down on her desk. "A city wide marathon! People could pay to participate, and we could make it like a tour through some of the major parts of the city."

"Wow, Alix, that's a really interesting idea." Alya said as Marinette wrote that down.

Her twin tailed friend looked up to see if any other hands were left, pointing to the front row on her right. "Nino?"

"What about a dance? We could open it up and sell tickets, and I could DJ so that we wouldn't have to pay for someone," the music enthusiast suggested, and Marinette wrote it down.

Before she could give a response, their teacher stood up behind her desk and gave her hands a finalizing clap. "Alright everyone, we need to start class, so that will have to be enough for now."

Marinette and Alya smiled at her before moving back to their desk. She stifled a smirk as they sat, and a bashful smile passed between the model and fashion designer.

They'd ended up having a mix of the many ideas. They'd have a fair in the school courtyard. Rose some others had sold handmade goods, Nathanael, selling his art and comics. Marinette, a bit of both art and hand sewn articles. Some sold homemade snacks, and Nino got his DJ booth, gaining tips and selling cds of his mixes.

Marinette and Alya had done extensive research on an affordable package. Without much luck, which they'd reported to the class, receiving disappointed looks and moans. Chloe's harsh remark had died on her lips when she caught Adrien slump in his seat.

A few days later, Marinette received an email from the mayor. He'd pulled a few strings and gotten them a better deal than anything offered, plus free rooms. In the end, they had enough for the trip with money left over to distribute for personal spending.

In excitement for the good luck and the upcoming trip, Marinette put together several outfits based on different characters and lands in the park, pulling Alya and Nino into it as well. She went through their closets, thrifted, and specialized them.

Adrien, scheduled to stay at the park starting the Saturday before the break, provided Marinette with his schedule. She had been given the job (by Alya) to make an itinerary that would include the model as much as was possible.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIEN

Sunday evening, the class gathered on a bus that would take them to their hotel, Chloe's limo leading the way. Her father had covered the hotel bill, as she had insisted that she stay at the best hotel the park had to offer.

As the elaborate pink facade of the hotel came into view, the bus grew more active. The students started gathering their belongings and chatted animatedly. Marinette was making sure her and Alya had all of the details they would need to check in, when Nino leaned across the aisle to them.

"Adrien's already back at the hotel for the night and is going to meet us outside of the entrance," he told them, showing them his phone screen. "Check out this selfie. Dude's beaming so hard it's blinding."

"What?" Marinette squeaked. "He's staying at the same hotel?"

"Yep, his old man put him up in the largest suite the place has to offer."

"That's probably why Chloe insisted on staying at this hotel then. I still don't know why the mayor paid for us to stay in the same one though."

"Who knows what goes through that girl's head."

"She can be surprising sometimes." Marinette said, breaking into the couple's conversation. "Adrien's one of the only people she tries to make happy, and she knows he enjoys spending time with Nino. Maybe she did it for him."

She looked up at dumbfounded forces, before the two burst out laughing. "Girl, I think you might have hit your head a little too hard. Chloe doesn't care about anyone but herself."

The bus halted their conversation as it came to a stop and everyone hurried to a stand, escaping into the fresh air.

As the trio touched down on the sidewalk, they nearly lost their footing as an excited blond gave them a barreling group hug, receiving a squeak and grunts in response.

"Hey bro, guess you're exciting to see us." Nino grunted out.

"S-sorry." Adrien released his grip as he straightened. "It's just, I saw so many incredible things in the park that I can't wait to do with you. Plus, I've never had a vacation or photoshoot with friends around!"

"Excitement noted." Alya responded, as they went to remove their luggage from under the bus. "We've all been looking forward to this, but I think you and Marinette win the prize for 'excited enough to explode'" She grinned knowingly, throwing her arm around Marinette's shoulders, as the girl tried to hide her now rosy face.

"Considering all the work you put into this, I'm not surprised. You did an amazing job, Marinette. This is going to be the best week ever, thanks to you."

"The only thing that could make this better would be seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir." The reporter said, pulling them into a selfie.

Marinette pulled free after the phone snapped, looking at her best friend with worry. "Why would you wish that? The only reason they would show up would be to defeat an akuma, which would mean someone would have to be akumatized."

Adrien's brow furrowed. "She's right Alya. Would you really want someone to get akumatized at the happiest place on earth?"

She paused at the queston, her face dawning in realization. "No, of course not. That's...that's not what I meant. Just that it would be neat if they were vacationing here too."

"Yea, but, wouldn't they be here as civilians?" Nino questioned as he grabbed his and Alya's bags and started walking towards the entrance.

"You're probably right." she conceded, following.

Before Marinette could grab hers, Adrien had lifted it, and was following their friends. "A-Adrien?" She jogged to catch up to him, and reached for her bag. "You don't have to carry my bag."

"But I want to," he said, moving it away from her grasp. "After all of your amazing work, you deserve to be treated like a princess."

She didn't think her face could get any redder, but was sure it could now give Nathanael's hair a run for his money. Reaching for it again, he hefted her bag onto his opposite shoulder, causing the girl to stumble forward and flail her arms. She righted before he could help, adjusting her shoulder bag to give her hands something to do and ground herself.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for...are you okay?"

She turned and gave him an almost forced smile. "I'm fine. I just. You know. Clumsy me! Come on, we better catch up to the others. I have all of the information to check in." She willed herself to move forward, Adrien walking next to her. Adrien, her crush, they were walking together. He was carrying her bag!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

After checking in, they found their way to the classic suites.

"Okay everyone, we have two rooms for the guys,"Ms. Bustier said, handing a room key to Fred Haprèle, the boys chaperon, and Max, "and two for us girls," she finished, handing one to Marinette and holding onto the other. "If you want extras, you will need to speak to the manager in the morning. Before, we decide on rooms, let's go over our plans for tomorrow. Marinette?"

"Right." The pigtailed girl stepped forward, tapping her notebook with a pencil. "We'll head to breakfast around 8:00 am, so that Adrien can join us," she absently pointed the pencil at him, "then head out to the Disney Studios park around 9:30. We'll go around to some of the buildings and live music, maybe squeeze in a ride, before meeting up with Adrien again for lunch at Blockbuster Café. You have the rest of the day off right?" She looked up at him to confirm her schedule, receiving a nod. "Great! Then we can go into a shop after lunch and finish the rides. We can try and make some of the character meet ups; they have Mickey, Buzz, and Moana I think...Then dinner at Bistrot Chez Rémy and a night time Star Wars event."

"Sweet! Star Wars." Nino responded. She received other enthusiastic responses, as well as questions about the rides and other options.

"We can go over the different attractions in the morning over breakfast, but I have the feeling that we'll just have to see how the day goes, and what we can squeeze in."

"Well done, Marinette. Alright, now to divide up the roo…"

"Sabrina can stay in my room, since I have the second largest suite in the hotel." Chloé interrupted. "That way it will be easier for her to help me get ready in the morning, of course."

"Alright, who would like to stay in my room?" the teacher said, holding back a sigh as the mayor's daughter made her way back to the elevator with Sabrina.

"Marinette and I will." Alya spoke up, when the others remained quiet.

"Okay, then that puts Julika, Alix, Rose, and Mylène in the other." She said, and Marinette handed her key over to Julika. "And how about Max, Nathaniel, Kim, and Nino in one room, and Ivan can stay with Mr. Haprèle?"

"Um, Ms. Bustier?"

"Yes, Adrien?" She asked looking over at the blond as he scratched his head nervously.

"Well, I've never been on a trip with friends before...would it be alright if Nino stayed in my suite? My father went overboard, and it's huge, and kinda lonely."

She smiled at his timidly hopeful expression, before nodding. "Of course Adrien, I think that's a wonderful idea. As long as Nino's parents know."

Nino pulled out his phone to send a message, quickly receiving a ping in response. "They're cool with it."

She nodded a thank you at the boy, before turning to unlock her door. "Alright, good night everyone. Try and get some rest for tomorrow."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

*Flash*

"Hey everyone! Alya here from the Ladyblog." Alya's face filled the screen, arm barely visible as she held out her phone. "I'm reporting to you live from Disney Paris! No akuma attacks at the happiest place on earth, don't worry. My class is visiting the parks this week for our break, and in place of news about our resident superheroes, I will be live streaming and blogging about our adventures and any tips we might have."

She pulled Marinette into view with her free hand, receiving small protests from her. "My girl Marinette planned out our schedule, and we're currently heading to the Walt Disney Studios park for the day. Unfortunately," she reached her arm further past Marinette and pulled a blond into the screen, squashing the petite girl between them, "model boy here has to leave us until lunch for a photo shoot."

"Hey, what about me?" A voice said from out of view, before a tortoise shell flat cap came into the screen next to Alya's opposite shoulder, causing her to pull the other two in tighter, and protests for their release could be vaguely heard. "Yo Ladyblog! What up." Nino said, winking at the screen.

"Bye for now! Alya and friends, signing off."

*click*

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Adrien quickly separated from the group, following Nathalie and Gorilla to marked off area around the sorcerer's apprentice Mickey fountain, the first location of the days photo shoot.

"Alya, why did you do that?" Marinette said, straightening out her denim skirt and white blouse as they continued walking. "You know I don't like to be on camera, especially live."

The auburn put her phone away and moved to fix her friend's yellow scarf. "You're just upset about Adrien having to leave."

"W- what? No, that's not...that was just really uncomfortable…and I wasn't expecting it."

"Right." Alya said receiving a pout from her best friend. She pulled her phone out of her purple overall pocket, and began filming their entrance into the large studio building.

Their eyes adjusted to the low lights and neon signs, ears filling with the echoes of many voices hitting the high sealing. They could see the little restaurants and stores already filling up throughout the building.

"This is like a food court," Kim said from somewhere behind them.

"And shopping mall, but so much more colorful and fun!" Rose exclaimed, running past Marinette to get a better look at all of the faux building facades.

"These are great for backgrounds." Nathanael moved next to Alya, snapping pictures on a nice digital camera. "I can't believe it's already so busy though."

"This is epic. These places are Hollywood references." Nino chimed in. "This is awesome."

"Oh. My. Goodness. They have a place called the Gossip Column?! I have to get a picture in front of it." Alya let out excitedly, thrusting her phone at Nino, before dashing over the bright neon lit shop, and standing next to the fake filming equipment. She posed and he took a couple quick pictures with her phone.

Marinette snatched the phone away and pushed him forward toward Alya. "Now both of you." She said as he stumbled forward.

After the pictures were taken, she quickly sent them to her and Nino, before handing Alya back her phone.

"I definitely want to shop in there before we leave the park tonight." Alya said, swiping through the photos.

"Ooo Shopping!" Rose squealed. "I want to buy a cute purse!"

"What about ears?" Mylène said from beside Ivan, looking into the shop's windows as they passed.

"According to my research, they should have them at the Walt Disney Studios store right outside the park. It would probably be wise to wait and make purchases until after we have been on the rides." Max put in.

Chloe scoffed. "I can just have any of my purchases delivered directly to my suite. Shopping is better than going on any lame ride or walking in circles."

"We will be sticking together, Chloe," Ms. Bustier said, before the girl could escalate matters, "and we already went over the plans. All shopping needs to wait until the end of the day so that no one has to tote anything around.'

"Whatever," the blonde said, flipping her ponytail, but keeping quiet nonetheless.

Alya started filming as they came to the exit, eyes adjusting again as they passes through the giant green door. A collection of oos and ahs filtered through the group as they took it in and walked towards the bronze statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

"We should get a group photo in front of the statue!" Sabrina said, gesturing towards it.

"Agreed. It is one of the most well-known monuments at the Disney parks," Max provided, as Rose ran forward, tugging Marinette with her.

"It will look great in a scrapbook too!" she said, bouncing in place. "And the yearbook!"

"Alright everyone." Mr. Haprèle gestured for the class to gather, and Nathanael handed the chaperon his camera. "We'll take a couple now, and a few more when Adrien joins us later. Alright everyone, say Mickey!"

"Mickey!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLIENLIENLEINLIENLIENLINELINE

"This park is so cool! It's like an outdoor movie set."

Everyone sat around grouped tables, intermittently eating and talking about what they had seen so far, getting Adrien caught up, and arguing their opinions.

"The coolest part has to be the Art of Disney Animation." Nathanael piped up, agreement coming from those more interested in art or movie production.

"No way!" Alix and Kim piped up. Kim continued, "We haven't been on any rides, how can you even decide that yet?"

"I can't wait to look around more. Sounds like it's been a lot of fun so far." Adrien said.

"I want to go back and get another chocolate pretzel." Alya cut in. "The food might not be that cheap, but it sure is delicious."

"We can probably run by and grab one before we go shopping." Marinette said before addressing the entire group. "I was thinking we would go to Crush's Coaster after we finish here. Thoughts?"

"Sounds great."

"I'm down."

LINELINELINELINELINELINE AKUMA AKUMA AKUMA LINELINELINELINE

"Fantasyland has to be the best park here." Alya stated, snapping a selfie with the Cheshire Cat statue within the surrounding maze.

"This has been literally the best week ever."

"I feel like, even with my bad luck, nothing could go wrong." Adrien said.

"Same."

"Dudes, how could you say that." Nino grabbed Adrien by the shoulders exasperated. "We only have a couple more days and you two have guaranteed something will go wrong!"

He pointed an accusatory finger at his best friend, then Marinette, before throwing his arms in the air.

" Yo Nino chill, don't be so superstitious." Alya said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea dude, just cause I say something, doesn't mean-"

A scream cut the joyful atmosphere, and others quickly followed. Nino directed a deadpan stare at the trio, raising a hand towards the commotion and raising an eyebrow , challenging Adrien or the girls to finish their argument.

"Fine, point taken. Now let's get somewhere safe," Adrien conceded, taking Marinette's hand and leading the group along with the rest of the crowd who had begun to flee.

"No way I'm hiding." Alya said, halting the group. "I'm at Disney, and that sound like an akuma. Where there's an akuma, there's Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have to get this for the Ladyblog." she said, pulling out her phone.

"Alya please, it's not safe."

"Marinette's right, let's go."

"Nuh uh. Nino can stay and keep me safe." Alya responded. "You can get princess Marinette to safety," she teased, dragging Nino back towards the screaming.

"Wait, what? I did not agree to this!"

Before anyone could get any farther, someone floated over the above the crowd, lime green beams shooting out of a gold staff.

"Disney has denied me for the last time. Now for the villains and outcasts to have their way!" Her black gown billowed around the violet smoke she seemed to be floating on, her hair a cold blue fire moving with a life of its own. "Time to release your wicked side." Her honied voice drifted over the crowd as she shot towards Alya.

"Look out!" Nino cried, pushing pushing the blogger out of the way.

"Nino!" she screamed, looking up from the ground, her streaming forgotten as the smoke plumbing around him. "Nino?" Blue fire became visible through the dissipating cloud. His peter pan ballcap gone, blue fire replacing his hair. A deep blue tunic was in place of his brown vest and green shirt. His tan skin was now a deathly pale blue, his eyes piercing as he looked down at her.

"Alya, get out of there!" Marinette's voice was muddled as the girl tried to process what was happening. Someone cried for her to look out, a green flash caught her eye and she looked up as a beam headed her way, she tried to move, but her movements were like molasses.

Adrien and Marinette stared, it felt like slow motion as the beam hit Alya, Rose,and Kim.

"Adrien, we have to get out of here." The petite girl began to push him to move. Looking back they watched as Nino, or Hades, was offering his hand to Alya as she stepped out of the smoke. Horns were now adorning her head, a staff in hand and a midnight black gown replacing her simple Esmerelda Disneybound. Purple peaked out of her sleeves as she took Nino's hand. "Adrien, we have to go now." Marinette grabbed his hand and ran.

She dodged the panicking crowd, pulling him as they made their way through the wonderland maze, finally reaching the opening to even greater panic. People turned Disney villains were causing chaos, trapping others to wait and be turned. "We need to find somewhere to hide." Marinette said, eyes scanning the area.

"There!" Adrien cried, continuing to hold her hand, and wrapping his free arm around her shoulder as they moved towards a small snack hut. Smoke started to filter thickly into the area as they reached it and he led them behind it, releasing Marinette long enough to force the door open. He stepped inside to make sure it was safe, "It's empty, quick," he said holding his hand out to her, their fingers brushed and then she was pulled away. Adrien stumbled out, holding onto the door frame. In Marinette's place was a tan horse, fear gripped at Adrien's heart.

"Let me go!" Looking up, he saw someone in white holding her.

"Marinette!" He rushed forward, halting as a sword cut him off. Nathanael glared down at him, a cruel smirk twisting his usually kind face. "Nathanael."

"It's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles actually. I've come to escort Marinette to her excellency, where she'll be safe.

"Nathanael," Marinette's voice rang strong, receiving the attention of both boys. "This isn't you, the amuka is controlling you. If you want me to be safe than let me go."

Concern flicked in his eyes and he lowered the sword. Adrien took a step forward and held out his hand. "She'll be safe with me Nathanael, I promise."

His eyes hardened again, the sword returning to its place. "Sorry, I can't do that." .

"No." Adrien rushed forward, the silver sliced his jacket as he dodged and fell to the ground. Nathanael attempted to right himself from the lunge, only to lose his hold on Marinette as her elbow met his chin. She knew that any bruise he might receive from her hit would clear up after they stopped the akuma. She fell into the tall bushes, quickly standing and moving farther away. Her name was called out of anger and concern. "Adrien, get out of here! I'll find a way to safety, don't worry!"

Tikki flew out of her satchel as the girl gained more distance. "We need to get far enough away to transform."

"Then we can get back, help Adrien, and stop the akuma." Marinette finished, double checking their surroundings. "Alright, let's do this. Tikki, spots on!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELIENLIENLINELINE

Adrien dashed away from another slice from Nathanael's blade before having to dive out of the way from a shot. He looked up to find Kim lowering a smoking gun.

"That was a close one, kid." Plagg piped up from inside his jacket. The pure castle white of his jacket was covered in dirt, and he was sure the blue pants had been ripped from one of the dives he had taken.

"This is crazy. My best friend is Hades, Rose is Cruella, and I think Kim is Gaston."

"Makes sense to me." The kwami muttered.

"I can't get away long enough to transform and check on Marinette." He checked more gunshots before checking the sky. "Where is Ladybug? She has to know by now." He looked up to see blue fire heading his way. There was no way he'd be able to move in time, he knew it. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the hit, he could feel the heat, a force knocked the wind out of him, and he went flying. Longer than he should have. In fact, he never actually felt the fire.

"Are you alright?" His eyes flew open and he realized he was in the air. "Adrien, are you okay?"

He looked over to see Ladybug, and though she was focused on getting them to safety, her face was scrunched in concern.

"L-Ladybug?" He blinked, realizing she'd asked a question. "Y-Yes...I'm okay. Thank you."

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Good. I'm going to take you to the hotel. It's close, and it should be safe. You need to get inside and find somewhere to wait for this to be over. I'm sure they have procedures in case of akuma attacks."

"Wait, my friend Marinette, she was hiding in the bushes. You have to go back for her."

"O-oh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Blue eyes, purple dress, kinda cute?"

"Y-yea, that's her."

She let out a nervous giggle. "Don't worry, she's safe." Landing in front of the hotel, she let him go and hoped the mask covered the blush burning her face. "Well, here we are, please stay until everything's clear. Chat Noir and I will have this taken care of in no time."

"R-right..." Adrien's hand made its way to his neck, words failing him as he felt heat crawling towards his face. "You're awesome, Ladybug. Thank you."

"Well I couldn't do it without Chat." she smiled, readying her yoyo. "Time for me to bug out...it was nice see you again." She winked and swung away.

He was red, he knew it. He hadn't realized he was still staring after her though. She had winked at him. Him. Adrien. Did she do that with everyone? No. So why did she wink at him?

"Kid." He blinked, the daze clearing, then jumped back seeing Plagg in his face. "If you're done…"

"Right. Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, that's not what I meeeaaaaant."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELLINELINELINELLINELINELINNE

Ladybug made her way towards the castle, berating herself internally for winking, feeling like the blush would surely burn her mask off. What had she been thinking? Chat must be rubbing off on her. She shook the thoughts away turning them to the battle ahead. She could freak out later.

Landing on one of the buildings in Main St. U.S.A., she watched as chaos ensued below, assessing the situation. There were fewer people transformed in the area which meant the akuma was still in one of the other areas.

"Time to call Chat. I'm going to need his help ASAP." she said, pulling out her yoyo.

A thud from behind put her on high alert, spinning, ready for a confrontation.

"So you have wished it, and so I have appeared, My Lady." Chat said, bowing.

"Great to see you, Chat," the yoyo returned to its place on her hip. "There's an akuma turning civilians into Disney villains."

"Well that's quite the Dis-aster."

"That wasn't your best," she responded with a deadpan stare, a roar from the castle interrupted her from making any further comments. A dragon flew up from the caves and started circling the castle, a trail of smoke spreading from his jaw. He neared the top, alighting on the tallest spire. The akuma floated up shortly after, beams still shooting left and right.

"This is now my realm. Listen to me my children, bring those who have not been released, and I will let their wicked side loose."

Though they were still a good deal away from the castle, her voice carried to them calm and unstrained as she lowered in front of it. Another beam shot out from her staff and a magnificent black throne erected on the entrance platform. Candelabras appeared next, green and blue fire adding an eerie glow as the smoke began to block out the blue sky. Taking her place on the throne, they watched as the transformed civilians start dragging people from hiding and towards the castle.

"We need to make our way to the castle from the rooftops. Avoid the civilians she's controlling, they're just distractions."

"Sounds like a plan." Chat responded, his staff ready. "The faster we take care of this the better."

"Someone's in a hurry today. What's the matter Kitty, did this interrupt a date?" Ladybug teased him with a wink.

"Let's just say I was having a magical time with friends."

She rolled her eyes, readying her yoyo. "Ready for this?"

"To infinity, and beyond!"

They darted across the roofs of Main St. U.S.A. readying for the larger jumps onto light poles coming up. As they flew through the air, they were knocked off course and plummeted to the few feet to the ground. "You okay, Chat?" Ladybug said rubbing her head.

"Yea, but I'm not sure for how much longer."

They were surrounded by several villains, and more seemed to be gathering around them. Through squinted eyes, they realized that that many of them were their classmates.

"They have not yet been changed!"

"Take them to the queen!"

"To her excellency!"

Many hands shot out at them, groping for a chance to impress their leader. The duo did their best to avoid the hands, using their weapons to knock away other attacks thrown their way before finally being able to break out and jump above the crowd. They continued above the crowd, now able to avoid the attacks that were no longer a surprise. The fire, claws, and blades useless as the heroes swung through them effortlessly, working off each other to keep themselves safe. Twisting in the air away from a blast, they came to land on the castle stairs only a few feet in front of the throne and akuma.

Ladybug straightened, hand placed confidently on her hip as Chat leaned on his staff and they faced the akuma. A purple butterfly outline framed her face as she lazily turned her eyes to them.

"Ah...It seems as though I'm supposed to collect something from the two of you. I'd rather have free you then fight you. It seems as though you've been mislead as to what side to be on. If you hand over those lovely miraculous in your possessions, I promise to free you without harming you for opposing me." She ran her hands through her flame like hair, not bothering to call back up. They realized in fact that those who had been pursuing them had backed off, going back to their previous work.

"Sorry, we can't do that." Ladybug responded. "But we'll need you to stand down and release these innocent people!"

Her gaze steeled over and she rose gracefully from the dark throne. Her hair flailed, its wild attitude contradicting her calm facade. "No. No one is leaving my kingdom." She rose her staff above her head, fire and smoke exploding around her. "EVER!" Slamming the base of the staff onto the ground, a green beam of light shot into the clouds above them, a dark purple force field spreading down around the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the patients. Hope you enjoy.

A/N at the end.

Miraculous World of Disney part 2

The heroes watched as the barrier spread around the park, slowly making the already eerie environment feel like it had been pulled straight from one of the classic Disney villain scenes. The partly cloudy sky was now a deep purple and fog had settled a good five inches thick on the ground. Most of the trees and shrubbery decorating the park had begun to die and shrivel up, thorny vines growing up around everything.

Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes found each other before moving back towards Disney Villain. She was lowering herself gracefully back down into her thrown. Ladybug wanted to growl at her nonchalant pretentious attitude.

"I cannot be bothered with these gnats. Children, seize these fools, confiscate their magic power, and dispose of them." She said with a dismissive wave, turning to the unchanged civilians that had been brought to her.

Their friends had surrounded them, evil expressions twisting their faces as they readied for a fight.

"So much for taking this akuma down without fighting the civilians." Ladybug said, yoyo beginning to spin.

"Considering she has an army of Disney villains behind her, it's not really a surprise." Chat extended his staff, pointing it towards Jafar and Ursula, who he believed was once Max and Mylène. A giant bear stood behind them, and Nathaniel still atop the horse. Chat wanted to hiss or growl, remembering how he had treated Marinette earlier. Even knowing the shy artist was being controlled, Chat couldn't dismiss the anger he felt towards their classmate, and it irked him that he couldn't figure out why. "What's plan B?"

"Same as plan A.," she said, looking around. She saw Alya and Nino, there was also Gaston and Cruella DeVille, who held strong resemblances to Kim and Rose. "Just revised. Take down the akuma and fight as few civilians as possible."

"Alrighty then." He said, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Akuma Matata."

Ladybug straightened, eyes still focused on the villains. "That doesn't even make sense. Hakuna Matata means no worries, and we definitely have reason to worry."

"With you by my side, I have no worries. In fact, it's the akuma and Hawkmoth who should be worried."

A roar erupted from the bear and chaos broke loose, everyone else giving their own war cry and rushing toward the heroes. Chat used his staff to block Mylène's tentacles before having to block both her tentacles and Max's snake staff. He flipped away as Max swiped down at him, he stepped on the head, using the momentum to jump as it was raised back up. He used a stray tentacle to push off and leap higher, soaring over a swipe from Nathaniel. A bear paw batted him to the ground, he landed on his side with a groan, rolling away before the paw crashed where his chest would have been. Scrambling to his feet, he avoided swipe after swipe from the huge bear, the others leaving them alone to the huge beast. "This is getting pretty un-bearable." He hollered toward Ladybug who was dodging green smoke dogs and blocking shots fired at her. "Since when is there a bear villain?"

"A solid bear is better than these smoke dogs!" she shouted back as her fist passed through one of the dogs. "It's probably the bear from Brave. Mor'du I think."

"Never saw that one," he said, dodging another swipe. He jumped, pushing off of a skull mark on the fur of the bear's chest, flipped over its head, landing in front of Nathaniel's horse. Pulling out his staff he parried the sword.

"You may be a character that uses a sword, but you're being controlled, whereas I've actually learned how to use one. You don't stand a chance." His fencing techniques kicked into full gear and the Han's look-alike struggled the block his attacks. Something wrapped around Chat, and slammed him to the ground, forcing him to gasp for air. Water rushed around him as he was released, and he struggled to his feet. "Any plans LB?"

"Working on it." She dodged a fire blast and stood back to back with her partner. She looked down at the water rushing around their ankles. "Water?"

"You can think the sea witch for that."

She looked up and saw Nino creating a ball of fire in his hands and hurl it towards them. "Down!" She yanked Chat down, feeling the heat of the fire over their backs.

"I tried to get farther out, but Ursula flung me back here before I could get far enough."

"They have too much firepower. Every time I get passed one, another pushes me back in. There's too many." She responded, standing and looking at her yo-yo. "Maybe it's time for a little luck." She said with a smirk.

Chat looked over his shoulder at her, giving a wink. "Ready when you are."

"Lucky charm!" She cried, yoyo in the air. The red and black spotted item fell into her hand. "A stick?" It was half an arm's length, tapered, and sparkled.

"Not sure how that's going to get us out of this sticky situation."

She groaned in response, eyes darting around to find any inspiration, gasping as all of the villains lit up with red and black polka dots. "What? Am I supposed to just hit them with it?" She swung it in frustration, a trail of sparkles following it through the air.

"Wait!" Chat swung around, grabbing her hand holding the stick, and ignoring the villains surrounding them. "I know this one! It's a wand, like the one Cinderella's fairy godmother has!"

Her eyes lit up in recognition as she took her hand back. "Then I know exactly how to use it." She turned, pointing at the bear that was fixing to charge them, certainty on her face. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Sparkles shot out and surrounded the bear. Everyone froze, watching as the glitter cleared revealing Ivan in an orange shirt and half snapped overalls, his hair pointing in every direction and confusion on his face. He blinked, looked around, then down at his clothes and oversized fists.

"What … what's going …" He said looking around, eyes landing on the duo. "Ladybug? Chat Noir?"

Ladybug noticed the villains around them had begun to stir, and she zeroed in on her classmate. "Hey, Wreck-It Ralph, could-"

"Ivan."

"Okay, Wreck-It-Ivan." She corrected with a smile. "Mind giving us a little help?"

He looked at the surrounding villains, then down at himself again before nodding at the hero, ready to fight.

"Good. Chat, you two watch my back while I work on transforming these villains." Receiving a nod from the two, she turned and pointed at Cruella. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo."

Sparkles surrounded her, then faded away, the black dress and fur coat replaced with a too short purple dress, and a gold braid trailing down her back and laying at her feet.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo." Ladybug said, again and again, pointing at one villain after another. Maleficent, Ursula, and Hades changed into Kim Possible, Moana, and Peter Pan.

"Nino? Alya? What's going on?"

Alya and Nino looked at each other, then down at themselves before looking up at the commotion around them. "There … there was an akuma …" Alya got out. "She was turning everyone into Disney villains."

"Then why are we Disney...heroes?" Nino said pointing at himself.

"Mylène!" They turned to the voice and saw Ivan fighting off some of the villains before he ran over to them, raising up Mylène for a hug.

"Ivan! What's going on?"

Before he could respond, Chat landed in front of them and gave a salute. "Hey guys, Ladybug and I are trying to get to the akuma, mind keeping the other villains off us?"

"You can count on us!" Alya responded.

"You got it, dude," Nino affirmed, Mylène and Ivan nodding. "I'm just not sure how."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Chat said, giving another salute and flipping towards his partner.

"Well, looks like Ivan has his fists, and I've got Kim's hair dryer grappling gun. You're Peter Pan; maybe you can fly? But I don't know about you, Mylène."

"I'll figure it out later," Mylène said. "We have company!"

They had been surrounded while talking and quickly prepared to fight. Ivan lifted Mylène onto his shoulders as Alya got into a fighting pose. Nino found a blunt dagger in his belt.

"I can't believe we get to help them fight. I am so amped!" Nino exclaimed. Gold began to shimmer over him and he began to hover, sparkles slowly falling off his waving arms. "WoooOOooaaAAah! What?"

"Faith. Trust. Pixie Dust. Happy thoughts. Looks like you can fly."

"Look out!" Mylène cried as a villain headed for the reporter, a gush of water pushing it away.

"SweeEEeeet," Nino said, still trying to balance out in the air. "Moana controlling water."

"Good, we're ready to go. Let's do this." Alya said, moving forward to help Ladybug and Chat Noir push through the villains. Their ranks quickly grew as Ladybug pushed through, decreasing the amount of Disney villains that stood between the duo and the akuma.

She smiled to herself seeing who the different Disney characters her friends and classmates turned into, her mind wandering for a moment to wonder who Chat and herself would turn into, or Adrien. Though she hoped more strongly that he would stay inside.

She sent a beam of sparkles to Gaston who was being held tightly in Rose's now incredibly long golden hair. "Thanks, Rapunzel," she sent to the petite girl as the sparkles dissipated around Gaston, leaving Hercules standing in his place, dazed. "Mind getting Herc up to speed for me?"

"Of course," she responded as Ladybug kept pushing forward. "Kim! Over here."

Chat was farther up the steps, fighting Prince Hans, or Nathaniel, and struggling. Chat seemed to know how to parry the sword's blows, but the horse gave Nathaniel the advantage of higher ground. "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" she sent a beam towards them. A clinking on the ground in front of her pulled her attention, and she was met with a face full of pink smoke. The acrid but sweet swell stung in her lungs, and she barely dodged a black rubber fist that had come through. She dodged several more punches that came through the cloud and she could see glimpses of black gloves as the smoke cleared. She grabbed the next punch, letting her get a good look at her assailant. It was definitely Yzma, though her gravity-defying hair was now blonde, her signature goggles making her unidentifiable to the hero. Ladybug pushed the fist away causing Yzma to stumble back. She went to reach into a pocket, but Ladybug sent a beam of sparkles at her before she could throw another chemical smoke bomb.

What was left was a small green, something, floating about eye height with gold sparkles floating off. There was a brief second, and a couple of tinkling sounds before it flew into Ladybug's face, the tinkling sound becoming more rapid. When she was able to focus she realized it was a fairy. Half a second later she realized it was Tinkerbell, but then the blue eyes and blonde ponytail registered and she realized it was Chloe, tinkling in place of fangirling or complaining. "I can't understand you," _Thank goodness._ Ladybug smiled at the miniaturized Chloe before darting up a couple steps. Eyes again zeroing in on Chat who was still fighting Nathaniel. _I must have missed._ She groaned, ready to try again, and trying to ignore the annoyed tinkling behind her.

She barely caught the shadow growing over her, looking up too late to see a black mass quickly closing down on them. Someone slid next to her, shouted something in English, and the mass bounced off of a barrier in little pieces. She looked to her right where a boy with crazy brown hair stood, pointing a giant key up. He looked over, grinning at her impishly. The key alone identified the character, oversized shoes, chains, and crown necklace only solidifying who he was, but she didn't recognize the kid himself.

They looked up as a shout came through the barrier. Next to the mass stood a figure all in black, save a white kabuki mask.

"Callahan," Sora said next to her.

They glanced at each other, the wand in her hand, the barrier, then back at each other.

"On three." She said holding up her fingers and aiming the wand. He smiled in understanding, ready to drop their shield. "One, two, three. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" It fell and the beam shot straight, hitting the villain in the chest. The microbots disappeared in the smoke, and she looked over at the boy again. His smile was ear to ear and he shot her a thumbs up. "Thanks for the assist. I gotta go help my partner." She said offering a fist bump, then pointing towards Chat. He nodded in understanding, offering what sounded like a good luck before she darted away.

She shot beams randomly as she went, leaving explaining the situation to those who had already been turned into heroes. As she got closer to Chat, he saw her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Looking back up at Nathaniel, he perfectly parried her classmate's next blow causing his sword to fly away. "Now my lady!"

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo." She came to a rest next to her partner, jabbing him with her elbow as the sparkles dissipated from around the artist. "What happened with those awesome sword skills I've heard you brag about?"

"Did you not see how purr-fectly I parried that last attack?" he said feigning mock offense.

"But it took you quite a while to disarm him," she said moving towards Nathaniel who was looking around frantically, the short ponytail at the nape of his neck bobbing with each turn. The horse had been turned into a hoverboard, which he was struggling to keep balanced in his confusion. She stopped when Mulan, or Juleka, went up to him and began explaining the situation.

"I kept getting attacked by other villains." Chat said. "Luckily I got some help. Those two showed up and started keeping others off me. They speak English, so communication was hard to establish." he pointed to two young women. One had purple hair, glowing green eyes, wore purple leather, and was shooting beams from her hand. The other had white hair and a blue dress with gold and red details. A glowing blue crystal hung around her neck, and she used a staff to fend off the different villains. "It's really amazing how many strangers are jumping in to help."

"How often does one get to become a Disney character? This is a chance in a lifetime and everyone is taking advantage of it," she said. There was a beeping and her hand flew to her earrings. "Come on, we need to keep moving forward."

"You first Bugaboo."

They took off again, Ladybug changing as many people as she could while they went, and Chat using his staff to push those away who weren't already being held back by others. Their classmates followed close behind them, helping in any way they could. Seconds later, the duo and hoard of Disney heroes arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Time to see the light and end this," Chat said, taking a fighting pose.

Ladybug took a similar stance. "Let's get down to business. Time to surrender Disney Villain."

The woman stood quickly, gripping her staff. "You think that because you have changes some of my followers, you have won? You fools! Not even close." She raised her staff and a beam shot towards Juleka. Smoke surrounded Juleka and she turned from Mulan back into the Queen of Hearts. "You're next heroes."

"No!" Ladybug screamed. Her classmates grabbed the Goth girl so that the duo could stay focused on the main fight, as Ladybug heard her second to last dot beep. "Chat, go for her staff."

"Got it," he said, dodging a blast. He moved closer, dodging more blasts before they began to trade blows with their staffs. He pushed back away from the akuma. "Cataclysm!" As her next blow hurtled towards his head, he threw up his hand and they made contact. The darkness swirled from his hand, around the staff, making it slowly begin to crack and fall to pieces. Ladybug wrapped the woman with her yo-yo as Chat stepped away. He glimpsed a deep purple pendant with fancy lettering hanging from her neck and reached for it on a hunch. The delicate chain snapped and he held it tight, flipping back towards his partner as the woman struggled and screeched in protest.

"For you, My Lady," he said, holding the necklace out to her.

"Good eye partner," she said, taking it. She dropped it in the ground, breaking it in half with her heel. "Come out of there you vile bug. Time to de-evilize!" She swung her yo-yo, catching the akuma as it tried to fly away. Her yo-yo opened in her hand and out flew a white butterfly. "Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the wand into the air, and ladybugs flew all around her classmates and other civilians, as well as the park, fixing it back to its pristine condition. Cheers rang up from everyone, and Ladybug and Chat moved to the young woman who was left confused, with tears in her eyes.

"What … what happened?"

Ladybug handed the woman the necklace that was now a nametag. "I think this is yours, Miss Jewel." Her and Chat talked to the woman a few seconds longer, than Ladybug rushed off as her earrings gave their final warning. Chat staying for a few seconds longer as authorities arrived to help Hawkmoth's latest victim.

* * *

As her transformation wore out, Ladybug landed back in the bushes she had used to hide in earlier. She dashed into an empty hut that she assumed occasionally held concessions.

"That was close," she said to Tikki who poked her head around the hut for a snack.

"I'll say." Tikki gasped as Marinette fished some leftover beignet out of a paper bag in her satchel. "You did wonderfully though Marinette."

"Thanks, Tikki." She giggled reaching toward her kwami, who had just finished off the snack. "You have powdered sugar all over your face." Tikki giggled with her, landing on the girl's hand and wiping off her face.

"Is it gone?" Tikki asked, receiving a nod. "We should get going, your friends are probably looking for you by now, especially Adrien. We wouldn't want them to get worried." The kwami winked then giggled again at Marinette's flustered expression.

"Wha - what do you mean especially Adrien?"

"Just that he seemed to be really concerned about Ladybug making sure Marinette got to safety." Marinette turned as red as Tikki, but before she could sort her thoughts and stutter out a response she heard her name being called. There were Alya and Nino, who didn't sound too worried, and Adrien, whose voice held obvious concern. Tikki winked at her again before diving into the satchel.

"I'm in here!" she called out. She reached to push the door open and stumbled out as it was pulled out of her hand. Hands grasped her shoulders, steadying her, and she looked up into emerald green eyes.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien said, helping her.

"Um, y-yea. Ladybug told me to hide here until it was all over," she said, messing with the over-the-shoulder strap of her bag. "What about you?" Her eye traveled to where his jacket had been sliced by Nathaniel's sword. Like always, the miraculous cure had fixed that and any other blemishes that had been caused by the fight.

"Yea," Adrien said, hands falling from her shoulders as Nino and Alya ran up. "Ladybug took me to the hotel, and I stayed there until everything was over."

"Thank goodness." Marinette smiled, then threw her arms around Nino and Alya. "Glad to have you guys back to normal."

"You said it," Nino replied as she let them go.

"I can't believe you two hid the whole time though," Alya said. "I don't remember what happened while I was a villain, but it was pretty cool seeing everyone turned into a Disney hero. I was Kim Possible."

"Yea, it was pretty cool being Peter Pan and getting to fly," Nino added.

"You mean once you got used to it," Alya said, jabbing Nino with her elbow. "At least we know that Marinette chose right when she put together your Disneybound."

Marinette giggled at the two.

"Man, I kinda wish I had been around. It would have been fun to turn into a Disney character," Adrien said. "Glad I didn't get turned into a villain though."

"Me too," Marinette said. "At least we know what Mickey ears you should get now Alya. I saw some cute Maleficent ones at the stores."

"Great idea. You know what, I'm beat. We should meet up with the rest of the class and go shopping. I don't really feel like waiting in any more lines for rides today."

"Good idea," Marinette said, pulling out her phone. "I'll put in the group message that we're going to meet at the Le Carrousel de Lancelot in … fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for everyone to get there. Then we can run the idea by Ms. Bustier."

The four began to walk as Marinette typed out a message, enjoying the once again joyful atmosphere of the magical park.

* * *

"Marinette, are you done yet? Everyone is waiting for us," Alya said, knocking on the door to their small bathroom.

"Almost." Came a muted reply. Ms. Bustier and the girls in their class, minus Chloe and Sabrina, sat on the beds and smiled at the petite girl's response.

"She's probably nervous about what a certain boy is going to think about her outfit," Mylène said, securing a black choker around Rose's neck, who was giggling as she patted down the skirt of her Cinderella blue dress.

"Am not," Marinette cried, peeking out of the door, earning laughs from everyone in the room. She walked out from behind the door, suddenly timid. "But, um, do you think this is okay?" She wore a black button-down blouse, tucked into a red and white polka dot knee length skirt. Her hair was split into two high buns behind Minnie ears, and she had yellow ballet flats and a Mickey head over-the-shoulder purse. Alix and Alya whistled at her, and the others clapped.

"Time for a Disneybff selfie," Alya said, rushing over and wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Minnie and Daisy, friends till the end of time. Juleka, could you take the picture?" She handed the raven-haired girl her phone, then placed her hand on her hip.

* * *

The class was gathered in a seating area outside of Casey's Corner. Some were eating hot dogs from the baseball-themed restaurant, while others had opted for food options from other restaurants on Main St, USA. Marinette scanned the crowd nervously again as she half listened to Nino and Alya chatting about their how their final day at the park had gone. She could see the area that had been cordoned off for the Gabriel-Disney fashion shoot, but Adrien was nowhere in sight. The dusk sky was growing darker, and she checked her phone again for any messages in case Adrien was running late or was lost.

"Marinette, why don't you sit down?" Nino said, breaking into her thoughts. "Adrien will be here any second, they just finished the shoot a couple of minutes ago. He said he had a surprise for us."

"A surprise?" Alya asked as Marinette took a seat.

Nino shrugged. "I don't know man. He didn't say anything else."

"Hey, isn't that his bodyguard?" Alya pointed toward the crowd at a hulking man.

"That's the Gorilla alright." Nino clarified, him and Alya standing only seconds after Marinette shot to her feet.

Adrien was walking next to the bodyguard and waved when he saw them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm running late. I wanted to change after Nino sent the picture of you all. My father designed this outfit based off of Mickey's tux outfit, and I thought it was perfect."

"Nice dude. Can't have the classic Disney crew without the main mouse himself."

"Speaking of which," Adrien said, turning to Gorilla. "Are you still holding onto those for me?" The huge man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of ears, which the blond gladly took and placed on his head. "Our secret, right?" In response, the bodyguard gave a hint of a smile, pulled a Goofy hat out of his back pocket, and put it on. After receiving smiles from the group, the man walked a few feet away and watched the crowd.

As Alya snapped some pictures of Adrien and Nino, Marinette, studied Adrien's outfit. It was a simple black two-piece suit with an untucked red dress shirt, and loose gold tie. As the light caught on the suit, she noticed a glimmer in the black fabric and realized it had tiny gold pinstripes. He wore the trademark Gabriel brand trainers, in Mickey Mouse shoe yellow, and with the typical black butterfly.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" She blinked, eyes shooting up to meet Adrien's confused expression. She felt her face heat up as she realized she'd been caught staring.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean …" she took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was just studying your father's design. It's really amazing on you. I mean, it suits you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. I'm not really comfortable in suits, but it's a nice design. If there's one thing my father's good at, it's designing."

"So's Marinette. She put together mine and Nino's outfits, as well as her own," Alya said. "What do you think model boy? Doesn't she make a cute Minnie Mouse?"

Marinette sent Alya a glare.

"Definitely. You did an awesome job Marinette," Adrien said, then grabbed his phone. "Actually, would you mind taking a picture of us together?" He handed his phone to Alya, and she took it, winking at Marinette.

"Happy to," she responded. "You guys make a perfect couple in those outfits."

"Thanks," Adrien said, unaware of the glare Marinette was sending towards the blogger. He placed an arm around the petite girl's waist, adjusting so that their bodies were facing slightly towards each other. She gasped and looked up Adrien who smiled down at her, then looked at the camera. She smiled, then looked at Alya.

* * *

The class enjoyed ice cream from the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor as the parade went by and they waited for the castle show, Disney Illumination. After the show started, Nino pulled Alya out of her seat and began to dance around the area, and Ivan and Mylène joined seconds later. Two by two, the rest of the class joined in than surrounding people. Marinette smiled, enjoying the music, and the couples having fun, wishing the night could go on forever. She hoped where ever he was, Chat was enjoying his break from school as much as she was.

Movement next to her caught her eye and she looked up. Adrien had stood and moved to stand in front of her. He bowed slightly, holding a hand out to her and placing the other behind his back. "May I have the honor of this dance, Princess Marinette?" She lost her breath and only nodded, happy that she couldn't ramble out an answer.

Taking her right hand, Adrien led her to her feet and to an empty spot. He guided her free hand to his shoulder then placed his on her waist, dancing into the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

I finally finished it! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and support. Thank you for the patients. You have no idea what that means to me, especially after a crazy semester. I took a fiction writing class this Fall and wrote 3 short stories, as well as several flash fictions. This was really great because I learned so much about creative writing in general, as well as started a story that I hope to expand and make a series.

Another note regarding this chapter. There are a couple cameos, and I promise they aren't random. My friend Madison and my brother are my editors and betas, so I included them as Mal (Descendents) and Sora (Kingdom Hearts). Kida (Atlantis) was me.

That's all for now. Happy New Year! Have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
